Birds of a Feather
by Esperata
Summary: Dedicated to Alis Grave Nil. When Julien is bored it means trouble for the penguins. My first Kowalski/Rico story.
1. Chapter 1

With many thanks to Alis Grave Nil for your inspiration and support. This wouldn't be here without you.

* * *

Over in the lemur habitat, King Julien was bored. He'd spent the day being admired by his adoring public but now he only had Maurice and Mort to worship him. And Maurice wasn't trying as hard as the King might like.

"But King Julien! I've been basking in your glory all day! There's only so much basking I can take!"

"Hhhmm…" Julien considered this. "So you are saying I am being too restrictive with my glory? I should allow others to bask too?" Maurice only hesitated for a moment.

"Yeah. That's what I'm saying." Julien glanced about his kingdom and his eyes naturally fell on the penguins. Slowly a grin spread across his face.

Kowalski and Rico were relaxing at the end of the day. It'd been a busy day in the zoo and Skipper had decided they could all use some downtime. He'd gone over to see Marlene, Private was enjoying a chat show on TV, and the other two were laid out sipping sardine smoothies

"Hello neighbours! In an act of supreme generosity I have come to let you bask in my glory." He threw his arms wide. "Go ahead and bask!" Kowalski glanced at Rico who gave him a shrug. In Skipper's absence, Kowalski was in charge.

"That's very generous but we don't want to bask."

"Nuh huh," Rico agreed.

"That's alright. You have _my_ permission."

"No thank you." Rico growled and Kowalski instinctively put a restraining flipper on him.

"But what could you possibly be doing that is greater than the glory that is me? All you are doing is…" his eye fell on the flipper that was still resting on Rico and he grinned.

"Oh! I am understanding **now**. You wish to be _alone_, yes?" Kowalski hurriedly removed his flipper and flushed.

"Julien we wouldn't want to bask in your glory _any_ time…"

"But especially not **now**, yes? I am disturbing your private time." He turned and walked a few paces. For a brief moment Kowalski hoped he would leave. No such luck. The lemur king sat himself down a few feet away and watched them.

"Be pretending I am not even here." Rico growled again. Kowalski tried to think. _'What would Skipper do?'_

"This is penguin territory. Authorised personnel only."

"Ah! But who is more authorised than a king? Go on. Continue with your canoodling." Kowalski was too flustered by this to reply. Rico finally tired of all this and standing up, approached the lemur menacingly.

"Fine," Julien hastily got up. "I get the message." As he retreated quickly he called back. "The love birds want to be alone." Rico continued to glare as his grinning face disappeared out of sight. Then he turned back to Kowalski. The other penguin looked deeply embarrassed and was staring at his shake.

"K'walski?" Rico looked concerned.

"I think we should go inside now," he replied without meeting his eyes. As the tall penguin headed towards the entrance to the HQ, Rico silently laid a flipper on him.

Kowalski finally looked up at him. After a brief moment he smiled softly.

"It's alright, Rico." He gently touched a flipper to Rico's shoulder.

Rico purred.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day the penguins were out early practicing their evasive manoeuvres. As they moved in precise formation they were distracted by a voice singing nearby.

"Kowalski and Rico, sitting in a tree. K.I.S.S.I.N.G." Kowalski slid too far and collided with Private who yelped in surprise.

"Smoked salmon! What…"

"First comes love, then comes marriage…"

"Julien!" Skipper yelled, annoyed. The lemur poked his head up over their fence. Behind Skipper Private was helping Kowalski up.

"Hello neighbour!"

"What do you think you're playing at? You're interrupting important military training!"

"Hhmm. Looked like penguin games to me." He grinned across at where Rico had waddled over to check on Kowalski. "How are the turtle doves this morning?"

Skipper followed his gaze and frowned.

"None of your business Ringtail."

"What? I am showing neighbourly concern. Aren't they making the cutest couple?" Skipper glanced behind him again. Private looked bemused, Kowalski embarrassed and Rico murderous.

"I don't have time for this. We're training here! Why don't you go annoy someone else?" Julien opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by the clock chiming.

"Oh! Time to be welcoming my adoring public!" He disappeared.

Skipper sighed before turning back to the team.

"Right boys. Cute and cuddly time."

As the people gathered round, the penguins lined up. They'd keep the people waiting before starting their routine. Rico glanced over at Kowalski. The tall penguin looked distinctly downhearted. Without thinking he reached out a comforting flipper.

"Hey! Look at that!" Some people began pointing. "Aw. Do you think they're a pair?" Skipper glared at Rico who shuffled back into place. Kowalski stared at his feet and wished the ground would swallow him up. He tried to block out the sounds of the people debating which was more likely to be the female. Somehow, that only made him feel worse.

Lunchtime came and he went through the motions of cute'n'cuddly but he felt anything but. Skipper noticed him staring morosely at his fish and suggested he go work on the new 'air pressure' gun he was developing. With a silent nod he shuffled off. Rico watched him go but didn't follow.

Instead, he glared across at Julien's habitat. But then he frowned. True, Julien had started this with his childish antics but Rico couldn't help but feel slightly hurt by Kowalski's embarrassment.

He sighed. That was just how Kowalski was though. And usually it didn't bother him. In fact, he wouldn't _want_ a partner who was overly sentimental. It turned his stomach. Part of the reason he _did_ like Kowalski so much was that he _wasn't_ emotional.

But right now, he did wish Kowalski wasn't quite so obviously embarrassed… for both their sakes.

Private wandered over to him.

"Don't worry Rico. Julien will get bored of it soon." Skipper glanced over at them.

"Rico. Why don't you go lend Kowalski a flipper? I'm sure he could use the company." Rico nodded and headed indoors.

Kowalski glanced up as he came in.

"Ah, Rico," he looked away from his eyes. "I'm nearly ready to conduct a test run." Rico stood a distance away and said nothing. This was something he'd have to let Kowalski figure out for himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Julien had indeed got bored of taunting his neighbours but the feeling of discomfort in the team remained. Every communication or gesture between Rico and Kowalski seemed awkward and tense. Private couldn't understand what was happening but he didn't like it. Skipper reassured him it was a temporary phase but even he was concerned.

Clearly Rico still liked Kowalski. The trigger-happy penguin was constantly glancing at the taller penguin and occasionally made hesitant attempts at comforting him.

Equally obviously, Kowalski still liked Rico. Though more hesitant and shy, there were just as many glances and he always seemed to welcome the comforting gestures.

But he was also clearly embarrassed and consistently pulled away. Rico accepted this with sad resignation. He wanted Kowalski to welcome his advances but he wouldn't pressure him.

Skipper had no idea what he should do about any of it. He'd never encouraged the pair but equally he'd never discouraged them. He didn't really want to involve himself in the love lives of the team since he might be put in a position where he had to take sides and he couldn't risk that. He had to hope they'd work it out either way on their own. To that end he decided it would be best all round to just give them space.

And so Rico was alone on the floe when Julien again appeared looking for entertainment.

"Ah, hello my flightless neighbour. Where is your little friend today?" He looked about as though expecting Kowalski to be hidden. Rico rolled his eyes but otherwise ignored the lemur king.

"Oh! Has there been a falling out? Come. You can tell me." Again Rico didn't respond. Across the other side of the base, Kowalski climbed up out of the HQ. Neither Rico nor Julien noticed him and Kowalski shied back from announcing his presence before the taunting lemur.

"Ah. I know. He is no longer liking you? You did something and now he is angry." Rico didn't appear to respond but Kowalski knew him too well. Even from this distance he saw the slight glance of his eyes as the king's suggestion worried him. He saw the subtle down-turn at the corners of his beak. And suddenly he realised what he should have done from the beginning.

Without a hesitation, he walked up to Rico and gently nuzzled his feathers. Surprised, Rico happily returned the gesture.

"Huh. So you are not fallen out?" Julien sounded disappointed.

"No. We're very much _not_ fallen out."

"Huh." Julien repeated, his gaze beginning to wander. His eye caught sight of Skipper and Marlene walking past.

"Ha!" He bounded off. "Marlene and Skipper, sitting in a tree…"

Kowalski sighed as he turned to Rico.

"I'm sorry, Rico." The manic penguin smiled back as he tenderly brushed his beak against Kowalski's. An angry shout made them both turn.

"JULIEN!" Grinning at Skipper's outburst, the happy pair sat down to watch.

"What's going on?" Private waddled over to see their leader chase off their kingly neighbour.

"I believe the technical term is overcoming your inhibitions," Kowalski replied with a smile as his flipper rested beneath Rico's. Private glanced from Skipper's retreating back to the couple beside him and a smile spread across his face.

"Kaboom," Rico agreed.

* * *

Thanks to everyone who's read this. I have plans for another Kowalski/Rico story which I hope will be better. If nothing else it's likely to be more in depth.


End file.
